princesscallyiefandomcom-20200213-history
Tricia Baxter
Tricia Francisca 'Baxter '''is the daughter of Paulina Sanchez and Dash Baxter. She's an outside informant for the Young Blood Alliance and works as their Paranormal Investigator. Background After spending most of childhood in Amity Park, Tricia’s parents decided to move to Townsville when Tricia was 10 so they can have a fresh start. From middle school to high school, Tricia has always been the queen bee and enjoys running the school with her posse. One day, after searching in their attic, she finds pictures of her mother’s past crush, a ghost called Inviso-Bill and that sparked her interest in ghost hunting. Through her mother’s connections she was able to locate Vlad Masters so she could work under him. That work relationship was okay, but she needed more funds so she hears of the Young Blood Alliance through Vlad and his school, and decides to work for them too. She eventually wants to expand into monster hunting where the big money's at. Personality Tricia is a grade A Alpha Bitch. She’s not afraid to use blackmail and depiction to get what she wants. And has no problem bullying others, she kinda likes the power trip that comes with taking advantage of someone. But she picks her prey carefully and isn’t the type to mess with random people without a good reason, the people she manipulates usually has something she wants. She loves the finer things in life and always has a need for more cash. With her being 6ft tall, she also wants to pursue a modeling career. She knows that she’s attractive so she can come off as vain. Appearance Tricia has tannish skin, aqua green eyes, and blond hair styled in a long braid. She wears a baby blue crop top with a pink heart, light wash skinny jeans and pink high heel shoes. In her ghost hunting outfit, she wears a cropped dark aqua sleeveless hoodie and jogger set. She also wear dark fuchsia sneakers. Relationships Joseph Joseph (14) and her have a typical big sister/little brother relationship, with the two constantly bickering and getting on each other’s nerves. He’s about as manipulative and cunning as her when he needs to be, but overall he’s leagues nicer than his older sis. He’s the only one of her family and friends that knows about her undercover ghost hunting work, and is currently blackmailing her so he could go on cool missions with her a few times a month. They might seem like they fight a lot but they are very close, especially when the two put their devious minds together and cause trouble. Rénee Buxaplenty Friends with her still. Adam Lee Out of them all, Tricia was among the worst offenders there since her parents didn't bother to discipline her for doing that (since her parents still held a grudge against Adam's parents). So naturally, Adam isn't ready to forgive either girl even ''with Cayenne being better behaved and Tricia still being friends with Rénee (a member of the same Vanguard League as Cayenne). Trivia * Tricia is the tallest G:RS girl with her being 6ft. * Tricia got a reboot after the 2018 Next Gen Contest allowing her to be use more in the storyline. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:18 years old Category:Human Category:Next Gen Category:Young Blood Alliance Category:Outside Informat